


The Lion and the Lamb Shall Lie Down Together

by orphan_account



Category: Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Gay Sex, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, Injury, Lion Hybrid, Lion Hybrid Hoseok, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sheep Hybrid, Sheep Hybrid Jimin, Size Difference, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lion hybrid Hobi smelling lamb hybrid Jimin in the park and hunts him down. Strips him right there in public where anybody could discover them, and fucks him on the grass, turning the innocent little lamb into the lion's tortured prey.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	The Lion and the Lamb Shall Lie Down Together

**Author's Note:**

> BTS NSFW Prompt Bot says:  
> Ship: JiHope  
> Keywords: Hybrids, corruption, outdoor sex.

A gentle fragrance wafted across the park, one of a creature who ate sweet-grass and oats covered in sugar. The creature smelled sweet themself, so sweet it made the predator sniffing it drool. It was a fragile creature, one that could be scared easy and willing to submit. The creature's smell, so delectable, was... Prey.

The predator grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. Hoseok was his name, a lean lion hybrid with a large, dark flowing mane, exuding his power. His sharp claws protracted in response, absolutely dying to sink themselves into the prey.

As quiet as a mouse, Hoseok stalked along the bushes and trees, entire body buzzing with need; a need to attack, a need to devour. The scent got stronger the closer Hoseok got to the creature, making the buzz under his skin become more extreme. The lion was quite literally buzzing with excitement.

The bushes abruptly stopped at a small clearing in the dense forest of the park, revealing the prey to the lion: a sheep hybrid, of course. He (as Hoseok had deduced it was male) had curly blond locks atop his head, surrounding his tiny ears. His skin was fair, making his blond hair look white, and his body hair to stand out against the sun.

Scanning his cat eyes down the sheep's body, Hoseok licked across his teeth. The sheep had plush thighs and a thick ass, barely covered by a pair of cutoff overalls. He seemed to be sunning, laying on his back while occasionally snacking on a fistful of lettuce from a cloth bag beside him.

Every ounce of Hoseok's willpower went into stopping himself from caving immediately into his instincts. The back of his mind screamed at him to attack the little lamb, here and now; he wasn't paying attention anyway, was just dazing with his eyes closed. He was so perfect, so gentle, and so unsuspecting.

No, that wasn't what Hoseok wanted. Not yet, anyway. He instead desired to scare the little lamb, maybe toy with his flight response, and chase him far into the trees. Chase him until he thought he was safe, panting for breath after being chased by– something. When he seemed to calm down, and his little heart stopped racing, that's when Hoseok would pounce. Jump right on top of the prey he hunted and take him.

First, Hoseok rustled the bushes and grass. He moved around, keeping out of the lamb's eyes whenever he would glance up. One sniff and the lion could smell the littlest spice of fear in the air. His eyes caught the slightest of quiver from the lamb.

"Just the wind, or birds, or squirrels," the lamb said quietly to himself. He shook his head as if to shake away his anxieties. Comforting lies wouldn't be able to protect him from Hoseok.

A smirk eased its way onto Hoseok's face, making him look like the Chesire cat. His mane bristled as he opened his mouth. With the force of a thousand lions instead of one, he let out a roar. It ripped the sky, birds flying away and chipmunks running far away from the shock. The lamb's own comforting lies had left him defenseless.

The lamb didn't even think, much less look around or investigate, and sprinted. His small feet hit the ground and kicked up emerald green grass and clumps of dirt, leaving the lion an obvious trail. Hoseok laughed, the sound booming just like his roar, at the silly prey. Did he really think he could escape him?

Hoseok stood back up on two legs and ran in the direction of his prey. Even without the tracks, he could smell. Smell the fear, smell the anxiety, smell the blood rushing through the lamb's body.

"You can't run," Hoseok whispered under his panting breath.

When the scent got stronger, he slowed down, eventually to a crawl. The lamb was hiding behind a tree, panting so loud that his attempt to be unseen looked that much more pathetic. It made the predator shiver in delight.

Hoseok tip-toed to the tree, holding his breath. He steadied his padded feet into the cool Earth, allowing them to mold to the ground rather than step on it. The lamb was so close, panting breath so loud it made the lion's ears twitch.

With lightning speed, Hoseok lunged from the other side of the tree. The lamb screamed, sounding more like a distressed bleat. The noises surrounded Hoseok, forming a tingling ball into his chest that traveled down to his cock, slowly hardening. 

"Let me go! Help! Predator! Predator!" The lamb bleated, squirming and kicking to get out of the lion's hold. A large hand gripped at his throat, class digging into his throat threateningly. The other arm was being occupied to pull him tightly to the predator's body, to keep him still or to intimidate him.

"Hush," Hoseok snarled, baring his teeth to the sheep's ear. If his prey was too loud, someone in the park might hear, and off to the shelter he'd go. Hunting was dangerous in such a public place, but the thrill of chasing and catching and possibly being caught was what aroused Hoseok the most.

The sheep whimpered, still weakly bleating uncontrollably, but not as loud as before. He wiggled nervously. "P-Please don't eat me! I'll do any– anything!"

Hoseok grinned, sharp canines glinting in the sun. "That's just what I thought you'd say," he purred. "Tell me your name, little lamb. What should I call my prize?"

"Jimin!" The lamb, Jimin, whimpered. He wanted to protest against the nickname, as he was a full grown sheep, but his little heart wasn't up for the challenge. He knew his place in the animal and human kingdom, and arguing with big scary predators was not part of it.

"Good job, Jimin. What a pretty name for a pretty little piece of meat." Hoseok nipped Jimin's neck, making the smaller cry out, trying to softly draw a bit of blood. "Now, about your freedom…"

"Stop!" Jimin screamed, tears welling in his eyes. The lion had used one of his hands to grab at his cock through his tiny shortalls. "Don't touch me there!"

Hoseok growled again, gripping the cocklet in his hand enough to make Jimin cry. "You said you would do anything, Jimin. If you want me to let you go, you'll take what I give you like a good boy. If you don't, I'll rip out your throat and leave you here for the vultures."

Jimin sobbed, shaking his head. He didn't want to be touched and he didn't want to die! He should've stayed out of the trees, shouldn't have left the prey reservation. Now he's free game for any predator that wanted him, just like his eomma had warned!

"Choose your fate, Jiminie, or else I'll choose it for you."

Regretfully, Jimin replied, "I'll take it!" The grip on his cock disappeared, allowing him to let out a little sigh of relief.

Hoseok maneuvered them to the forest floor, a hold on the tiny wrists. "I'm going to let go long enough to undress you. If you run, I'll catch you, and make sure you regret it." Slowly, Hoseok released his hold. He went to unbutton the overalls–

Jimin ran off.

This was his chance, his chance to escape! He clumsily ran in the direction of the prey reservation, just beyond the treeline. If he can get out of the forest, he can be safe!

A deafening roar echoed in the forest. Birds flew into the sky, escaping the sound of danger. Jimin's body jolted, a shock of adrenaline overwhelming his little body so much his knees locked up and he fell.

In the distance, pounding footsteps approached Jimin. He cried, trying to bring himself back to his feet, but it was like he was paralysed. Damn it! The treeline was just ahead of him, maybe ten feet, and he was so close! His heart was racing from the adrenaline, and for what? He couldn't even fucking get up!

"No!" Jimin screamed, claws wrapping around his ankles and dragging him in the direction where he had come from. His fingers dug into the dirt to try to anchor himself, but he just cried from the pain, a fingernail almost splitting off in his efforts.

Hoseok eventually brought his prey back to the small clearing. He flipped Jimin over and caged his body with his own. Hoseok growled in the lamb's face, baring his sharp teeth for the prey to see.

"I fucking warned you! Now I'm going to make it hurt, make you scream and cry so loud nobody will even consider coming to save you! I'm going to mark you up as mine and never let you go, do you hear me?" Hoseok roared.

Jimin sobbed below him, trembling like a leaf. "I wanna go home…" He begged.

Hoseok chuckled darkly. "You don't have a home anymore. You're mine."

This time Hoseok was smart. He held onto both of Jimin's wrists with one hand while undressing him with the other. It was pretty hard, considering how tight the buttons on the overall straps were done. By now he was just annoyed, so Hoseok ripped the denim with his teeth.

This outfit being Jimin's favorite was the least thing on his mind.

Below the shortalls was a white shirt and pretty little boxer briefs matching in color. Despite how tight they were there was barely a bulge. How cute.

Hoseok ripped the shirt in half with his teeth and claws, exposing Jimin's chest. He lunged forward and began leaving marks all over his neck and chest, biting so hard they would be around for weeks.

"Ah! You're eating me, stop!" Jimin cried stupidly. Poor thing was so scared, didn't even realize Hoseok was just marking him up and claiming him.

Hoseok took his sweet time, spending a good while leaving bruise after bruise. Sometimes he'd get carried away, and he'd nip the skin too hard and draw blood. It wasn't entirely his fault, Hoseok reasoned. The prey's skin wasn't as thick as a predator's, more designed to receive love bites from a flat toothed partner.

Soon Jimin's body was covered in Hoseok's marks. He decided he was done – could mark him up more at his den – and moved on to his underwear. When he went to pull them down, Jimin began kicking.

"Don't wanna, don't touch me," Jimin begged, kicking his little legs.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, taking his claws and digging them into the lamb's supple thighs. He dragged them downwards, leaving a large gash, until Jimin stopped kicking, until he submitted with a bleat.

Jimin's underwear was disposed of, revealing his little cocklet to Hoseok. His mouth watered, craving to devour the entire thing into his mouth and suck until the lamb was sobbing from overstimulation. He would have, too, if it wasn't the lamb's time to be punished, to warn him not to run like that ever again.

After stuffing two fingers into his mouth, Hoseok shoved Jimin's knees up to his chest, exposing the latter's hole. It fluttered and then clenched, an attempt at keeping Hoseok out. This didn't stop the lion, though. He traced Jimin's hole with his claw, careful not to scratch the sensitive place, but still threatening nonetheless. It did the job just fine, the lamb's hole forcefully relaxing.

"Good boy," Hoseok hummed, retracting his claws and shoving his two slicked up fingers into Jimin's hole. It was still quite tense because of how scared Jimin was, which could propose a problem. Apex predator hybrid's tended to have larger than average cocks, measuring anywhere from seven to eleven inches long. The little lamb's hole wasn't meant for anything larger than four inches.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Hoseok had to accept defeat. He would never be able to fully stretch Jimin like this, not without toys. He'd try his best with his hand and just work with what he had.

About ten minutes later, Hoseok removed his four fingers. This was as stretched as Jimin would get. Hosoek undid his pants and pulled them down low enough to expose his dick. He shuffled on his knees upwards to straddle Jimin's chest, shoving his cock in the other's face.

"If you bite down I'll do the same to you, and my teeth are going to hurt much more than yours will," Hoseok threatened. "Now open your mouth."

Jimin obeyed, dropping his jaw as far as it could go. Snot and tears wet his face, terrified of the lion, of his threats, of what was to come. He'd be split open on a cock almost three times the size as what he's meant to take. 

Hoseok loosely thrusted his cock into Jimin's mouth, shivering from how warm it was, how the lamb's lips quivered around his shaft. His body tingled with excitement, a bunch of energy swirling beneath Hoseok's skin. He wanted to fuck the lamb's throat, but that was harder said than done. His little mouth could barely stretch around his width.

Jimin's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared. Snot blocked his nasal airways, and his face turned a bright red. It was getting so hard to breathe, and he couldn't move away! He went to flail, body panicking without access to oxygen, but the lion above him just put more weight on him, held his wrists together a little tighter.

Just when Jimin's face began turning a purple-blue, Hoseok pulled out of his mouth. Below him, Jimin wheezed for air, coughing and choking so hard he vomited on the grass beside him, a small pile of a halfway digested salad and stomach acid coated the grass. His head spinned from the sudden rush of air, and if it wasn't for the lion holding his wrists up, he probably would have fallen in his own vomit.

"Disgusting fucking animal," Hoseok hissed. He shoved Jimin onto his stomach and forced him onto all fours. Jimin wobbled and swayed, and once again, almost toppled over. "And I'm going to fuck you like one."

Hoseok held a painful, iron grip on Jimin's shoulders. Looking down, Hoseok aligned his tip to the lamb's hole.

Jimin sobbed, shaking in his place. Why wasn't he pushing in? Why was he taking so long? To torture him?

Finally, Hoseok did thrust forward. The squeeze was so tight, tighter than any other prey he'd ever caught. He wasn't even all the way in. A violent shake wracked his body, causing him to lean over the lamb's body to steel himself. Holy shit.

The force of the thrust shoved Jimin forward, hands slipping on the grass and leaving tiny cuts on his skin from the sharp blades. He landed hard on his elbows, and the pain from the nerve made his muscles spasm, including his already impossibly tight hole. Hoseok purred.

"Fuck, yes, such a good piece of meat, such a good catch" Hoseok moaned, slowly inching his cock further into the lamb. Stars danced behind his eyelids, a pleasure so unmatched from any other he had experienced. He couldn't wait to bring the lamb back to his den.

Jimin couldn't stop screaming, or bleating, as it soon turned into. His throat quickly became raw and his eyes burned from his constant tears. It seemed like it would never end, Hoseok pushing in, ripping his tiny hole to fit the lion's cock.

Eventually, though, Hoseok did bottom out. His balls pressed against Jimin's ass, a long, wooly tail bunched up against his stomach. He gave Jimin's ass a slap. This jostled the lamb and he shrieked, tail stiffening and flying wildly.

"P-Please, stop! Hurts!" Jimin cried, and he wasn't lying. The predator had barely started and Jimin's entire body was sore. Everything ached. This wasn't how his first time was supposed to go. He was supposed to find a nice doe to settle down with, to have a little flock with. Instead his virginity was being ripped away by a beastly predator.

"You think you can order me? A weak prey like you?" Hoseok punctuated the sentence with his first thrust and a yank on Jimin's tail. The glide burned, the lamb's spit obviously not going a long way, and it was slow. It made it hard to move quickly, but that hardly mattered. Even if he tried to be gentle the lamb would be wounded.

Jimin shook his head as the assault began, the pain so excruciating he couldn't even scream anymore. His jaw locked unhinged, a silent bleat never leaving his lips. He closed his eyes and rested his head to the ground, begging for it to end soon. To die soon.

Hoseok, on the other hand, was just getting started.

The lion pistoned his hips at an unforgiving pace, pelvis bone smacking so hard against Jimin's ass it would leave bruises. He unknowingly dug his claws into the man below him, tearing the skin and causing blood to slowly weep. The sweet smell of injured prey made Hoseok's cock jolt and his muscles to shiver, a scent so arousing.

"Say… Say my name, prey," Hoseok groaned, becoming lightheaded from pleasure. "Fucking say it," he dragged a clawed hand down, making the wound reach the curve of his ass.

"Ah! Please… Please…" Jimin cried into the grass. His cuts were constantly being aggravated, lighting on fire every time the lion's pelvis pressed against him.

Hoseok draped his body over Jimin's. He grabbed the back of the lamb's neck with his teeth, pressing in his fangs, a warning. Say my name, bitch. Say it.

"Hos-eok!" Jimin gave in, trembling from the deathlock he was in. If he or the lion jerked too much, he would die a slow and painful death.

The lion's pants and purrs echoed in the trees, balls swelling and growing tighter. He was close to cumming, close to inflating his new cum dump.

"That's right," Hoseok said. "You're my prey, lamb, all mine."

A few more thrusts was all it took. Hoseok came with a gasp, long ropes of hot cum shooting inside the lamb. He didn't stop moving, despite the overstimulation. A need to keep claiming and to keep destroying took over his body.

After a minute, Hoseok stilled. He released the lamb's neck - revealing bite marks - and pulled back to examine his work. Angry red scratches were all along his back and ass, as well as slowly forming bruises and red spots. Jimin's stomach was also distended from the mass inside his little body, making him look pregnant almost. How ironic.

With a regretful sigh, Hoseok pulled his cock out of the lamb. It was now that he noticed red staining his and Jimin's skin. His asshole had begun bleeding, of course. A sick mixture of white and red liquid spilled from Jimin's hole, who could do nothing but cry.

"You look disgusting, my little prey. No doe would want you. Not even a greedy bitch would want you now that you're all marked up. Really, I'm doing you a favor, taking you home with me," Hoseok pretended to reason, stuffing himself back into his jeans. He stretched his tense muscles and pushed back his messy mane.

Poor Jimin. Even without being pinned down, he couldn't move. His body ached and burned, an agony that could only be felt by someone slowly dying. At least, that's what he hoped.

"Come with me, lamb. Your new home awaits," Hoseok grinned. He picked Jimin up and threw him over his shoulder, getting a weak screech in response. He began walking towards his den, careful to avoid any main pathways or popular spots.

Left behind were Jimin's clothes. They were torn and soiled, blood staining the light fabric. If what's remaining of his identity is ever discovered, no one will care to look. No way a small prey hybrid can survive an assault like that. He's left to the hands of a predator, for now, and until the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter to gain early access to my work/more!
> 
> 🅱️eans⁷ (@subjoonkoo): https://twitter.com/subjoonkoo?s=09


End file.
